


Stepping in the cracks

by seals4dawin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seals4dawin/pseuds/seals4dawin
Summary: Ouma goes to Saihara's appartment.





	Stepping in the cracks

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and wrote this up in about an hour. I don't wanna stare at it anymore, so I'm posting it. Thanks for reading.

Maybe he was better off alone, Ouma thought.

He walked past a dark alley, careful to not step in the cracks of the beat up concrete below him. Maybe this was all a mistake. He could turn back now, no big deal. Just turn around and go home already, tell him something had come up, something he couldn't avoid, so that he'd know it wasn't Ouma's fault that he didn't show up. That'd be ideal.

Then, he wouldn't have to face the fact that maybe they weren't meant for each other, maybe they didn't fit together as well as Ouma had hoped, maybe it was all a big, elaborate joke that would have Saihara doubling over in laughter at Ouma's sad, distraught face when he realized he'd been lied to all this time. Any of those things could happen, he thought as he turned a corner and faced the run-down building, he should just turn back and go already, yeah, that sounds good, maybe-

Now, right now, he's standing below his apartment, shoes dirty with grime all over them, hair messy from the wind, eyes heavy with fear of having his heart burst out from his chest because of finally, finally meeting him, after all this time chatting online and staying up late and trembling at the thought of him, he could touch and feel and smell him, see him in real, actual life, no faulty wi-fi to mess up their conversation, no grainy webcam, just him, him and Ouma alone in his apartment, doing God knows what for the next two days.

He passes the metallic gate and slowly, shakily ascends the stairs towards the second floor of the building, quickly glancing over the doors, 24, 25, 26, and then, finally, 27. He takes a deep breath. This is it, right now, isn't it? Behind that door lies...

"Ouma?"

He turns around.

"I didn't know you'd be here so eaa-arly!" Saihara stammered, looking like he was the one out of place there instead of Ouma, holding what seemed to be groceries in each pale, shaky hand. "I-I mean, I wanted to have everything ready for when you arrived, so I went, uh, grocery... shoppiiiing...? Are you okay?"

Ouma gulped, realizing he probably looked like he was about to wet himself from fear. He nodded.

"Oh, good, great, so.... do you wwanna come in?" Saihara awkwardly made his way over to the door and fumbled with his keys as Ouma nodded again. He took note of the small Kirigiri charm hanging in the air as Saihara stuck the keys into the lock and twisted them, opening the door. He stepped back and looked at Ouma, ran his eyes up and down, up and down and up again through his body until he stopped at his face. "You're so cutecute, Ouma, you know that? You could be a doll!"

"Th-Thank you..." Ouma muttered, clutching his messenger bag closer to his body.

"Well, uh, come in!"

Ouma obliged, stepping inside the messy apartment, careful not to step on any wrappers or clothes lyinng around. Saihara followed, closing the door behind him.

"You can sit down on the couch if you- if you'd like, you can also leave your stuff there... I'll go put this stuff do-down and I'll be with you be with you in a second."

He sat down on a big gray couch, cushions hard and springs visible, and set his luggage down next to him while Saihara disappeared into the kitchen.

He looked around. The walls where dirty with grime and the floor was barely visible under a sea of garbage and laundry. Facing the couch was a small dark wooden coffee table which had a bulky, old TV sat on the ground behind it, with a DVD player on top and the wires from both artifacts disappearing into the ground's mess. Next to the TV was a DVD rack, full to the brim with bright colored CDs that nearly all read Danganronpa in a hot pink font. Ouma stood up from the couch and stepped closer to the rack, examining each CD carefully, stopping at a non-Danganronpa one to pick it out of its spot and look at the cover which was (he did a double take) a young woman tied up to the ceiling with red rope in a form of suspension bondage. Scandalized, he put the CD back in its place as he realized that the rest of the non-Danganronpa ones might very well be more of the same.

He rushed back to the couch as he heard Saihara's footsteps come closer. Ouma turned around and looked at him as he spoke "So, I was thinking and I thought you could could help me out with something I've beeeeen planning for a while now? It's nothing dangerous, really!"

"S-Sure! I don't mind at all... What is it?" Ouma smiled.

"Um, well, I've be-been watching this girl for a while now and she's just so, so cuuuute, just like you, Ouma, but she doesn't even know I I I exist, so, I've been taking ppictures of her in secret, and I really, really want one of her in her pajamas because everyone looks cuter when they're comfortable, right? And, I've thought thought up a plan to get the perfect picture! I've followed her home before, so I know where she lives, aaall you have to do is talk to her while I hide behind some trashcans and snap! Take her picture! Easy, right?"

Yeah, Ouma thought, if only he were the talkative type.

Nonetheless, he nodded. "Yeah.. I can... do that.."

"Great! We'll do it tomorrow morning, then. Oh, should I show you around the house? So you'll feel more more comfortable, I mean."

"That'd be...great..." Ouma stood up, leaving his messenger bag in the couch and following Saihara out of the living room into the corridor.

"First room here's the kitchen," he said, motioning with his left hand. "down the hall is the bathroom and to the right is my room! It's the least boring room in the house." 

Ouma followed him down the hall and into his room, and couldn't help gasping when he saw the inside.

The room was covered wall to wall in Danganronpa posters, some of them huge and some tiny, and the shelves where overflowing with colorful figurines and books, and the bed stood out amongst the colorful mess with its black and white bedding and gigantic Monokuma plushie sat atop of it, but what really took the cake was Saihara's desk, littered with tissues and cutters, both covered in blood.

"So? What do you do you think?"

"It's...um... cute."

Saihara laughed. It was a light, airy sound that Ouma hoped he could capture and keep to himself forever. "You're something else, Ouma, you know that?" He moved closer to him as Ouma backtracked, back now pressed flat against the wall and heart beating a mile per hour. "You really really are!" Saihara was inches away from his face. Ouma tried not to stare at his lips and especially not think about how inviting they looked, chapped and dry as they were. "I mean, you came all the way here just to see me - me! And you're, you're calling my room cute instead of getting creeped out like a normal person would, and I saw you staring at that CD, you know, if you're interested you should just tell me and I'd help you out!"

Ouma went red. "I-I'm not....! Interested!" he stammered. "I was only... curious... because I want to.. get to know you... better!" 

"Ok, ok, whatever you say." Saihara smiled, eyes squinting when he did, and then he-

He felt them, soft and lovely on top of his own, back still pressed flat against the wall, hands trembling awkardly suspended at Saihara's sides.

It was over as suddenly as it started.


End file.
